These Simple Hazy Nights
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: One shot fic in which Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are under the effects of a sort of kindness spell that prevents them from doing anything evil. A spell that pretty much makes them want to do good. This fic is based on something done on the old 4kids website; they did this thing where they decorated the site for Valentine's Day and the trix were on the good site and such.


It was a spell of sorts-she didn't quite know if they had cast it on her on purpose or by accident. To be honest it didn't matter at all...  
not anymore anyhow.  
After awakening from the haze that the spell had put on her Icy's initial instinct was to become angry-that kind of thing always came naturally to her. But putting some rational thought into play, she had to admit, the whole thing was actually rather...tolerable? No, not tolerable, _enjoyable_. The ice witch had had her fair share of adoration, but this was different. While under this spell, people actually seemed to care for her...and not just for her beauty and power. They actually wanted her around. They actually seemed to have put past occurrences behind them.

And then there was Darko. He had grown particularly fond of Icy. Had it not have been for the spell she probably would have brushed him off or tossed him to Darcy so she could lead him on and use him for his power...whatever power he may have possessed that is. But no, this spell had rid her of any diabolical thought she could conjure up. And so she spent rather sleepless nights with him-mostly just wandering around forest under the stars or watching stupid movies (that no spell could ever make her like) in her dorm, the dorm that the faeries had allowed she and her sisters to use. And after watching the movie Icy would try to get Darko to go back to...wherever he liked to go. It never actually worked, he was either 'too tired' or 'he'd get bored' or most recently 'it was too cold, and if he had to be cold at all, he'd rather it be Icy's fault.' So Icy would let him sleep on the floor next to her bed. By the end of the night Darko would manage to find his way onto the bed and under the covers. The first few times Icy found it within herself to hit him with some blunt object. After a while Icy came to realize that she enjoyed his company and the way he would slowly brush his fingers through her long hair. However, she could do without his tossing and turning.

Icy also found herself enjoying a few of the spells taught to the faeries. It bought her some odd sense of self pride knowing that she was capable of doing both dark and light magic. Perhaps she'd make a trip to Red Fountain and become the first magical being to attend all three of the schools. That would be interesting. And if, God forbid she lost her powers, she'd still have some means of defense. Yeah, she'd make a mental note of that. As of that moment she was content with just learning some of what Alfea had to offer. Looking back on it, the fact that she was having a good time with these lessons was rather embarrassing. It had to have been the spell keeping her from feeling so awkward. She wasn't going to protest.

But the oddest effect of the spell came in the fact that she had actually formed some kind of friendship with the Winx...and with Mirta. Icy, in her right mind frame would have never bought herself to apologize to the former witch (because apologizing was for the wrong, and Icy was never wrong)! But apparently a spell-tangled Icy would. At least Darcy and Stormy went down with her that time. In fact-if Icy remembered correctly-it was the dark witch who had been so keen on apologizing. Icy and Stormy simply shrugged and went along with it.

Above all, the moment that stood out to Icy...the moment that kept her from forming a bitter vendetta, was the dace. She and her sisters were given an invitation to attend via Stella. Frankly Icy hadn't planned on attending, nice as the invitation sounded at the time. She had initially turned the offer down with a 'thanks for the offer, but dances aren't for me.' Darcy on the other hand jumped at the offer, she hand grown particularly close to a man named Kastel; a boy with deep purple hair, coal black eyes, and a scruffy goatee-the man was considerably older than her, but Icy didn't question her sister's taste. And then Darcy had convinced Stormy to tag along. Stormy decided that she had nothing better to do. Icy still didn't see the point...  
But Darko sure as hell did. Between his constant pouting and begging as well as his astounding ability to make a nuisance of himself, Icy wound up attending after all. At this point the dance was mere hours away. Oh well, she'd just attend in her day cloths, everyone who didn't like it could kiss her ass. And that's exactly how she showed up at the dance. Darko clad in a navy blue tux (clearly he had planned on pressuring Icy into this from the very start), and Icy in her usual attire. She certainly made a statement of sorts-and was content doing so-but Stella insisted that she'd wear Bloom's old prom dress. She accepted the offer-a decision she still couldn't decide if she regretted. On one hand it was _Bloom's_ dress. On the other...she totally looked better in it. She smirked at the though.

Overall the whole thing was rather wonderful. Icy, for once couldn't really complain. They could have cast any other spell...made her life miserable (she would have in their position and couldn't blame them if they had-but she'd still make them live to regret it) but they didn't. They did quite the opposite. For once, the witch felt like she had something to look forward to...other than the undoing of some foe. And it was for that reason, Icy decided to pretend like she was still under the kindness spell even though it had passed. This left her to wonder if Darcy and Stormy were also faking, or if they were still under the spell. She wasn't going to be the sorry soul who asked, if they weren't faking it then the situation would be a pain to explain...and if they were...well then, it'd be hella awkward.

It was a week later that Darcy bought it up. As it would seem, all three of them had nearly the same opinion on their situation. "Those faeries are such assholes for doing this to us, but thank God they did."

And it was not long before the faeries began to wonder. At first they smiled to themselves at the thought that they may be so powerful that they're spell lasted so long. And then they ended up having that hella awkward conversation with the Trix; which unsurprisingly resulted in Icy having to do all the humiliating talking (and the other two nodding and uttering words of agreement). And surprisingly didn't end in tragedy.

So there Icy found herself, lying in bed, wanting to push Darko off...and this time there was no spell to keep her from doing just that...


End file.
